MIA
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: the sequel to Lil' red ridding hood


A/n: I thought why not make a one-shot about Arthur's and Alfred's pov of my one-shot 'lil' red ridding hood.' If you have not read that one please do so now or this won't make any sense to you what so ever. Thank you~

[Arthur's side]

Shattered….

That's all he felt once he was at her funeral. He had loved her yet…He had not told her. Why? Simple he was with someone else already. He didn't want to seem awkward towards her. But he should have broken up with the girl he was with and followed his heart. But he didn't…Now he was stuck with his heart break because of himself and America…just the name made him angry. He led her to his house, he didn't tell her about his girlfriend…He let her into his house. Because of _**HIM**_ she was gone. Now staring at her coffin. Black as night with three flowers on the coffin already. Red _love_, White _Innocence_, and black _death_. He knew Alfred was the one who planned all of this. So of course he would place a red rose on her coffin.

_Jealousy_

That's what he felt for the relationship between his dead crush and his 'ex' brother. But he wouldn't start anything now…Now was the time to just think about the what if's about Miya and how much he would miss her.

"We are gathered here today on this sorrowful day for one reason…The death of the young maiden Miya Fernandez-Carriedo. Her presence in this world will be missed by the many here and more. But she is with god now and we will now all stay in silence to think about her and how we all knew her." the priest other wise known as Gilbert or Prussia.

It was silent for a good three whole minutes before Alfred walked up.

"Miya was my best friend and she was the only girl who would ever play a game with me no matter what. She was a cool chick, its sad to see that she is gone now…I will miss her greatly. She was like a long lost sister to me and I would give anything to have her back." He said before he placed another white rose on her coffin.

Then He went up, he didn't want to show his emotions in front of others so he didn't cry…yet.

"miya….She was a honest young girl. She was the only girl I ever knew whom would ever help me cook anything. I'm very sad that she's gone, I never got to tell her how much I really loved having her company near me…She was like the girlfriend I never really had. Having her gone will affect all of us I know…but I know her as if I knew her since she was born… I don't think I'll ever forget the moments I had with her." He said sadly as he looked to her coffin before he went towards her coffin and he knelt down towards it placing his arms and his head on it as he cried. "Damn it…why did you have to go…Miya…I'm sorry." He whispered as he began to cry. France and Spain both picked him off the ground and back to where he was sitting.

The rest of the time he just sat there looking at the coffin wondering….why did she have to kill herself…Why did she feel the need to end her life. After the funeral was over he just stood there looking at her grave. Knowing that he did wrong and the only one he could blame was himself. He didn't know that Alfred was watching him at the time. Once he began to walk away he felt the glare from Alfred.

"You know…She wouldn't be in that coffin if you didn't just tell her out right that you loved her."

"…I couldn't. I'm with someone right now and that would be cheating and that's below me. You should know that." He said not looking at the younger nation

"I should…but you should know that not everyone knows you as much as I know you…When she went to your place a few days ago she just wanted to hang out with you because she thought you might wanted some company. But when she went there guess what she found?" Alfred said coldly

He just looked down, he figured she was the one who saw him with his girlfriend. He clenched his hands tightly before he looked to his 'younger' brother.

"Why didn't you keep her away if you loved her?" He spat coldly

"She didn't listen, she's independent don't you know? She just kept telling me to piss off and such. I couldn't do anything. I still tried though. It wasn't until it was too late that she listened to me…Now Because of you a lot of people are in misery including her brother Antonio. He isn't going to be cheerful any time soon." He said before he left.

-Four months later-

[M.I.A-By Avenged sevenfold]\[Alfred's side]

_**Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun would never rise.**_

_**Living another day in disguise.**_

_**These feelings can't be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight, on tonight**_

_**Oooooo….**_

_**Stand up and fight**_

"What the hell Alfred! I thought you and I were on the same side!" England said angered

"Like hell we are!" He said angered pointing his gun at his elder brother.

Arthur glared at Alfred and placed his own gun at his brother's head. "Don't make me do this…."

"Go ahead, its not like it'll be the first time blood will be spilt in your name."

He steps back as he drops his gun. "I told you I did not want that to happen, why must you bring that up?"

"Because…you harmed Miya….You made her do something she never should have done!"

_**The fighting rages on and on, to challenge me you must be strong.**_

_**I walk your land but don't belong, two million soldiers can't be wrong**_

_**It's no fun but I've been here before**_

_**I'm far from home and I'm fighting your war.**_

_**(not the way I pictured this, I wanted better things)**_

_**Some are scared others are killing for fun, I shot a mother right in front of her son.**_

_**(Take this from my consciousness, and please erase my dreams)**_

Alfred went around England and he told his troops what to do. In England's eyes, a mere 20 soldiers looked like two million through his crying dazed out eyes. He stayed in placed knelt to the ground as he heard things going on from behind him.

Gun shots, Screaming people, buildings collapsing…All because of him.

_**Fight for honor. Fight for your life**_

_**Pray to god that our side is right**_

_**Even though we won, I still may lose**_

_**Until I make it home to you**_

_**I see our mothers filled with tears, **_

_**Grew up so fast where did those years go?**_

_**Unless I don't return tonight**_

_**So many soldiers on the other side, I take their lives so they can't take mine.**_

_**(Scared to make it out alive now murder's all I know.)**_

_**Nobody tells me all the reasons we're here. I have my weapons so there's nothing to fear.**_

_**(Another day, another life, but nothing real to show for)**_

Alfred and his men went all around Arthur's home town destroying everything in their path. The only thing that Alfred had in his mind was that all of this was for _her._ But he knew she didn't like wars….its why she never really liked the fact that the people she hung out with always fought. He stopped in this tracks he looked to his men and how things were around him.

_Was this really the right thing to do?_ he thought

He shook his head and he placed his gun down on the ground. His men looked to see that he was now kneeling on the ground. One of the soldiers went over towards him.

"Sir are you alright?" He asked

"Find Arthur and you will see from there." He said sorrowfully before

_**Fight for honor, fight for your life**_

_**Pray to god that our side is right**_

_**Even though we won, I still may lose**_

_**Until I make it home to you**_

_**I see our mothers filled with tears,**_

_**Grew up so fast where did those years go?**_

_**Memories won't let you cry**_

_**Unless I don't return tonight**_

In Arthur's home Alfred and Arthur make an agreement to never speak and never mention the name Miya and to stay away from each other while armed with a weapon. Once it was signed Alfred left the house and told the men that they were going home.

_**Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun would never rise**_

_**Living another day in disguise.**_

_**These feelings can't be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight.**_

Once home Alfred slept having a nightmare that he was looking into Miya's eyes as she stared down at the fight between Alfred's people and Arthur's and how many people died because of some emotion both men had.

'_Alfred…please stop. He doesn't deserve that treatment_'

Once he wakes up that next morning he writes a letter to Arthur and he waits for a reply knowing better than to call him up after something depressing happened.

_**Watching the death toll rise wondering how I'm alive.**_

_**Stranger's blood on my hands, I've shot all I can.**_

_**There are no silent nights, watching your brothers all die**_

_**To destroy all their plans with no thought of me**_

Arthur having the same dream wakes up crying, missing the young woman's voice.

"Oh miya…Why did you be so kind to me?" He said to himself

'_because…I loved you and that was enough for me to be as kind as I was to you.'_

He looked around to see her floating ghost sitting on the end of his bed. He sat up sadly looking at her.

"You really loved me didn't you?" He asked

'_yes, but I can't don't anything about it now. I'm a ghost that haunts you now. But just for info…I will be scaring the shit out of Alfred for what he did to you. He was an ass and deserves it."_

He chuckles a bit before he frowned. "I'm sorry for placing you such so much pain."

'_don't be…but can you do something for me?'_

"Sure what is it?"

_**Ohhhhh…**_

_**Walk the city lonely**_

_**Memories that hauny are passing by**_

_**A murderer walks your streets tonight**_

_**Forgive me for my crimes;don't forget that I was so young**_

_**Fought so scared in the name and god and country**_

When England got to Spain's house he knocked on the door softly. It soon opened when spain finally opened his door England saw how messy he looked and stepped back a little bit.

"Spain….I know this might sound a bit odd coming out of me but I was told by your younger sister to check up on you."

"Miya is dead chico, you know that." He said sadly

'_you are sorta wrong hermano…Me gusta tu Hermano[1]. I couldn't leave you behind even if I wanted to._'

Spain jumped a bit

"H-hermana?"

'_Si Hermano, soy un fantasma ahora. Yo no creo que sea necesario para el bebe se sienta, pero ya que usted es un desorden de vida que tengo que star aqua, ademas de hacer incluso con Arturo y alfredo de la lucha por mi culpa_.'[1]

"Sorry Miya, I didn't mean to have you be here and not be in heaven where you belong." Spain said sadly

'_don't worry about it brother, I just want to see you guys happy that's all and see you crying is something I can't ever live with…I can't even hug you in the form I am in._'

"….I'm sorry to Miya…I should have told you how I felt and just gone with it instead of fighting it off."

Miya looked to him angered. '_I have words I want to say to you but I won't say them in front of my brother. So for now shut your damn yap and just stand there like an idiot that you are._' she said coldly

He just looked down sadly

This is what he lived with till she went to Alfred…From then on he never saw his 'girlfriend' or anyone. He soon passed out from sever bleeding in the arm, then he died as he held on to the picture of him and miya on their first 'date'.

'_stupid Arthur….' she said with a smile_

_[1]: I like you brother_

_[2]: Yes brother, I'm a ghost now. I didn't think I need to baby sit you but seeing as you are a living mess I have to be here along with getting even with Arthur and Alfred for fighting because of me._


End file.
